Just Love Me
by babyd21
Summary: Brooke likes Sam; Sam likes Haley; Haley likes Dean; Dean likes Brooke. Tons of drama.
1. Authors note

A/N: Ok so as you guys can already tell I'm starting a new story. Its not my story line, I got it from a trailer I saw on youtube. Its called Just love me, made by Ericazach. I asked her for permission to right this story, and she gave me her approval. I definitely think you guys should see this trailer. I'll have a link down at the bottom of the page, and a link on my profile. But just to warn you guys it won't be exactly like the trailer, I'm going to change a few things. Before I start actually writing, I'd like to know if any of you guys would be interested in reading it. So if you guys are leave a review.

Summary: Brooke likes Dean; Dean likes Haley; Haley likes Sam; Sam likes Brooke. Tons of drama.

Need to Know: Brooke and Haley are sisters, and as you already know Dean and Sam are brothers.

Anyways here's the link to the trailer (just remove the spaces):

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 1 l U T t p A _ _ 2 U & f e a t u r e = c h a n n e l _ p a g e

~Deanna


	2. A Brooke Davis idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from supernatural or one tree hill. All rights go to there respective owners.**

**Ok so I know this chapter is really short, but I just wanted to get something out there for you guys. So enjoy!!**

________________________________________________________________________

As Haley sat in her living room, she couldn't believe that she had finally graduated from school. It just felt so surreal to her. She would be heading off to Stanford in the fall. She was saddened by the thought but also happy. The only thing that she didn't like about leaving was that she would be leaving her twin behind, Brooke. Unlike her, Brooke would be heading to New York to get her clothing line out.

Haley couldn't help but think of how much they've been through; heartbreaks, silly arguments, and the worst of all their parents dieing in a car crash 2 years previously. She knew she probably wouldn't have gotten through that if it wasn't for Brooke. Haley just had know idea, what she would do without _her_ Brooke.

"I've got an idea," came Brooke's voice from the dining room.

"And what's that?" Haley asked, while coming up behind Brooke.

"Ok so you know how this is our last summer at home right. So I was thinking we would create a profile on …and than we could make this summer one that we would never forget," Brooke said, while typing away on the laptop.

"I'm not sure," Haley said hesitantly.

"Come on…where young, where fine, the perfect combination to have fun," Brooke said hoping her sister would agree.

"Fine…show me what you've got done so far."

Brooke couldn't help but get excited when she got Haley to cave in, "Well, I've got our profile done, so now I'll we have to do is wait. While we're waiting we can check out a few of the guys on here," she said, clicking on other profiles. "Eww to old, to hairy, damn it where are all the good looking guys," she said annoyed.

"What…no one up to your standards?" Haley asked laughing.

"Yep…wait, there's some cute guys," Brooke said looking over towards Haley.

"Oh, he's cute…ooo really cute…now that's what I'm talking about."

"Down girl," Brooke said smiling at her younger sisters reaction.

"Brooke click on those 2 guys," Haley said.

"Don't worry I am," Brooke said dreamily. "Ok so, this is Dean Winchester, which is mine, and you can have Sam Winchester," she said pointing them to Haley.

"Now what do we do?" Haley asked.

"I guess we'll email them, and just wait for them to get back to us." Brooke said finishing up the email she was about to send them.

________________________________________________________________________

**Even though this chapter is really short, I promise you guys the rest of the chapters will be longer. So tell me what you guys think so far, I would love to know!! Tell me what you guys would like to see; if you still want Dean and Sam to be hunters, or something else.**

**Thanks: jenanistonrockz**

**So guys don't forget to press the review button and review!!**

**~Deanna**


	3. A Dean Winchester idea

A/N: First I'd like to say I am so sorry that it took me almost 2 months to update this story. It is very unforgivable, but I hope you guys forgive me anyways. This chapter is much longer than the last one, so I hope it makes up for it, even if its just a little bit. Second, part of the reason why it took me so long, was because I was trying to figure out whether I wanted Dean and Sam to be hunters or not. And I finally did, so I hope you guys aren't disappointed in what I decided to do. And thirdly jenanistonrocks made a trailer for this story. So you guys should go watch it cause its really good! The link is just below as you already can tell (just remove the spaces), and its also on my profile. Sorry for the rambling guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from supernatural or one tree hill. All rights go to there respective owners.

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = N j x Y x - k b t k s

I hope you guys enjoy!!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: A Dean Winchester idea

Dean knew it was time to tell his brother about his plan. He got an email from some girls earlier on in the day, and he knew there was no backing out now. Apparently their names were Brooke, and Haley. Just by seeing their names, he knew they had to be hot, he had know doubt about it. So to say the least he was very tempted to go find a computer to see what they looked like, but he thought he at least owed it to Sam to wait to see them with him. Who was he kidding, he couldn't wait. If he was honest with himself, he'd know that he had no patients what so ever. To think he could wait to see it with his brother, is total bull.

Dean wasn't at home though. Sam had dragged him off to the library, so he had to go try and find a free computer. He couldn't wait any longer. Dean didn't even know how he lasted as long as he had. He had found the email from them earlier on in the day, but as soon as he got to the names, Sam made him go to the library with him. He didn't want to go, but he knew that would be the perfect time to break the news to his little brother.

But Dean was getting off his original train of thought at that point. He needed to go find a computer, so he could see what Brooke and Haley looked like. As soon as he spotted a free computer though he saw his brother walking toward him. Now unfortunately he had to wait to see them with his brother, _'What a tragedy'_ he thought.

"Dean what're you doing?" Sam asked pointedly.

Dean started to look around. "Alright, lets see where the hell I pu…"

"Dean…cut the crap," Sam said cutting his older brother off.

Dean sighed. "Seriously though, I have something to tell you."

Sam was waiting there impatiently. He'd known for the past few days that Dean was up to something. And he'd been racking his brain trying to figure out what it was. He was a little surprised though, that it was going to be here, that his brother would tell him.

"We're going on a trip," Dean said simply.

Sam looked at him incredulously. "No, no, no…I have an internship starting in a few days. And I am not gonna let you drag me into one of your ridiculous schemes."

As Dean listened to Sam's rant, he couldn't help but be brought back to when he originally came up with the idea.

_2 days ago…_

_Dean had an idea. And when Dean had an idea, no matter how hard anyone tried to talk him out of it, they never could. He knew Sam would react badly to the idea, so he had to act fast. Because if Sam found out, he'd probably flee the country. And Dean could not let that happen; no scratch that he wouldn't let that happen._

_He got on Sam's laptop, and started to make their profile on the site. He knew that his brother would be pissed, but he had to find a way to get him to loosen up. And why not get a date at the same time._

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

"Dean did you not here me?"

Dean decided to wait a few seconds to answer. He knew Sam was already at his boiling point, but he couldn't help but find that funny. "What internship?" he finally asked.

Sam was about to yell at his older brother. But as soon as he noticed people staring in their direction, he tried to calm himself down before he said anything. "You know damn well what internship," he said forcefully.

Dean shrugged. "Remind me."

"The internship at the Latham & Watkins law firm."

"Skip it."

"Did you just tell me to skip it," Sam said rhetorically.

Dean just shrugged in response.

Sam could not believe the audacity of his older brother. Which pissed him off even further. "You do not skip an opportunity like this. Latham & Watkins is the top law firm in California. They received over a thousand applications for this internship, and only picked me out of all of them. Which makes this a no brainer. Either I can get involved in one of your schemes," he flipped out his left hand, "or take the internship," than flipped out the right hand. He started to move both his hands up and down, acting like he was weighing the options. Than abruptly put down his left hand. "Sorry Dean, but I'm gonna take the internship," he patted his brother on the back, and started to walk away.

Dean knew his brother, he loved his schemes. As much as Sam liked to say other wise, he just knew it though. Just like he knew Sam would start walking towards him again in the next 5 seconds. "5...4...3...2...1..."

And just like that Sam turned around with a defeated look on his face, making his way back over to Dean.

"Ya wanna know what it is, don't you, Sammy?" Dean asked smugly.

"Dean, just come out with it," Sam said, getting annoyed again.

"So my buddy at the garage told me about this site. Basically you have to make a profile, and than wait to see if you get any emails from anybody. Than once you do, you go out on some dates."

"Man, that's the lamest explanation I've ever heard you come up with," Sam chuckled.

"Sorry, its not up to your expectations Sammy," he said making his way to the computer.

Sam followed his brother over to the computer, and pulled up a seat. "So what're you doing now?"

"We already got an email. So I'm gonna go to their profile to see what they look. Than we're gonna email them back, and see what they say to meeting up." Dean said, not once looking up from the computer. If he did he would of noticed the look on Sam's face.

"Dean you made a profile for me? Are you insane, I didn't even agree to do any of this with you. Even if I am interested in seeing what they look like, but that's beside the point." Sam said frustrated.

Dean finally looked over at his brother. "First off I did not make you a profile," he noticed the relieved look on Sam's face, "I made us a profile," which made Sam's face fall. "Come on Sammy, I know you want to do this, just admit it already."

Sam sighed. "Alright, I'll go. But only if you promise we'll be back in a week."

"Ok."

"No, ok…promise."

Dean sat there for a minute contemplating what to do. Even if he did promise, it didn't mean that he couldn't find a way to get Sam to stay longer. "Fine, I promise. Are you happy?"

"Very," Sam said in relief.

Now Sam was just waiting for his brother to get to the profile. It had been 5 minutes, and Dean still wasn't there. Which in turn made Sam start to get impatient. So he reached over to the mouse.

Dean instantly smacked Sam's hand away. "I got it." But as soon as those words came out of his mouth, Sam pushed his chair out of the way, and started to move his chair in front of the computer.

"Dude…" Dean punched him in the arm. "Your such a control freak," he said moving his chair closer.

Sam didn't respond though. And within the next minute he was at their profile. He looked back at Dean, with a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up." Dean said focusing on the girls. His early thoughts of Brooke and Haley didn't give them any justice. He couldn't believe how gorgeous they were. He was in complete shock.

Sam was also in shock. He was upset with himself for even considering not going along with this. He was actually excited, this was one of Dean's first good ideas. And as much as he didn't want to he had to give his brother credit for that. He knew it would only make Dean's ego grow, but he had to give him credit whether he liked it or not. "I hate to say it, but this was actually a good idea."

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ok so what did you guys think? Once again I am so sorry it took me almost 2 months to update this story! And hopefully this chapter was up to all of your standards, and you guys are still interested in this story!

Thanks: jenanistonrockz, SweetBrooke, ParadiseLost23, gypsywoman1

And you guys don't forget to review, I'd love to hear what you guys think, and what you guys would like to see in the story!!

~Deanna


	4. Siblings

A/N: Before we get onto the story, I'd like to clear something up for you guys. Sam went to Stanford for his first 4 years of college, and is going to be going back for law school for the next 4 years. So Sam and Haley will both be going off to Stanford. And also Dean works at a garage in California. So hopefully that cleared a few things up for you guys. And if you guys are confused about anything, just ask. One more thing if any of you readers are Brooke/Dean fans, you should check out my other story called: Love at first sight! Anyways I'll let you guys get on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from supernatural or one tree hill. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Enjoy!!

JLM

Chapter 3: Siblings

"It's off."

Haley was beyond confused with her twin. This whole website thing was Brooke's idea in the first place. "What do you mean it's off?"

"Like I said, it's off. Finished. Done. We're not doing it anymore. End of discussion." Brooke said estranged.

But Haley wasn't going to let it go. Its not like she could anyway for that matter. She had already replied back to the email, they had sent them.

She had noticed the way Brooke had started to distance herself. Haley couldn't understand why though. Brooke had been her usual cherry self up until a few days ago. But Brooke had started to wear sweat pants, and big baggy shirts. Not bothering with putting any makeup on. And just throwing her hair up in a messing bun.

Haley had only seen her sister like this a few times in her life. Once when n'sync broke up, Brooke literally had thought the world was coming to an end when she found out. The second time was when their parents died. She tried to hide it of course. Only breaking down when she had thought she was alone. Haley didn't say anything at first though, because she knew that Brooke wanted to deal with it on her own. But after a while Haley had had enough with it, and made Brooke lean on her too. And the third time was when Brooke had broken up with her long time boyfriend. Brooke had found out that he had cheated on her, with one of her good friends; so she decided to end it. And had ended up being a wreck for months. Brooke had finally started to come out of her slump about a month ago. So it made no sense to Haley what so ever, to why Brooke was acting this way.

"Well it's a little to late for that." Haley crossed her arms over her chest.

Brooke started to show emotion as soon as that came out of Haley's mouth. "What do you mean it's to late?"

"Meaning it's to late. They sent us an email 2 days ago, saying they wanted to meet us, and I agreed. So their already on their way down here. They should be here by tomorrow." Haley tried to get her point across.

"Damn it Haley! You should have talked to me before you agreed to anything!" Brooke shouted. She couldn't believe her sister.

"Well maybe you should have listened when I tried to. I've been trying to tell you ever since, but you've been _ignoring_ me!" Haley shot back, hurt.

Brooke just stood their not uttering a word. She wanted to apologize to Haley, but she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. She'd known that she's been hard to handle, she couldn't help it though. Brooke also wanted to tell Haley what was going on with her, but she couldn't. She didn't want to overwhelm Haley with her problems. So she didn't say anything, she just stood there.

"Ya know I don't understand what has been with you these passed few days. We have a few months left to spend together, before we go our separate ways. And you've been off in your own little world." Haley's voice was coated in sadness, when she said those words. "And I'd like to spend it with my sister." she whispered as she walked out of the room.

JLM

"Dude, for the last time we are not stopping so you can use the bathroom, again!" Dean said irritated. If he'd known that Sam would be that difficult he would have told him to find his own way there. "Man, this is the last time I'm ever going on a road trip with you."

Sam just looked at Dean in amazement. 'Like your any better?" he received a nod from Dean. "Dude, we could have flown, and been there yesterday." Sam said exasperated.

They fought over the driving, and flying dilemma for at least an hour. Sam had suggested to fly, but Dean wouldn't go for it. After a while, Sam was able to figure out the reason why his brother didn't want to fly, because he's afraid to. So in the end Sam just agreed to drive.

Dean pulled over to the side of the road, and looked over at Sam. "Well nothing's stopping you. Go walk to the airport, and you can fly like you want to." They stared at each other for at least 5 minutes before Dean got back on the road. "That's what I thought."

"Dude, just shut up. And get off at the next town, I really have to go to the bathroom."

Dean groaned in response. "Man, your like a school girl that has to go every five minutes."

JLM

Brooke had noticed that Haley was taking out her frustrations by cooking dinner. She truthfully wanted to tell her sister what was bothering her, but she didn't want to put the extra weight on her sisters shoulders. Not only that though; she knew that they were going their separate ways in a few months, and Brooke wanted to start doing things on her own, not having to depend to much on Haley.

So Brooke sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter, and said the only thing she could. "I'm sorry."

Haley turned around to look at her sister, but than turned back around.

"Oh, come on, Haley…I said I was sorry." but Brooke didn't get any response. "If it makes you feel any better, dinner smells really good. And I'll help if you want?" she asked, hopeful that Haley would decline.

Haley smiled, turning around. "Brooke you can't even fix yourself a bowl of cereal without messing up."

Brooke shrugged. "I never said I'd make it edible. I just said I'd help." Brooke said, making Haley laugh. "So are we good? I really am Sorry."

Haley stopped laughing. "Yea, we're good." she watched as relief washed over Brooke's face. "But don't think you can't come to me with your problems. I love you to death, Brooke. Not only are you my sister and twin, but you're my best friend. And it hurts me when I see you in pain. Especially when I don't even know the reason behind it."

"Do you really feel the need to make me cry?" Brooke asked, wiping away her tears.

Haley nodded, as a few tears trickled down her cheeks too.

"Enough…no more crying. We have to go find _you_ something to wear for tomorrow, anyways." Brooke said, dragging Haley out of the kitchen.

Haley stopped, looking at Brooke quizzically. "Don't you mean _we_ have to find something to wear?"

"Nope, I'm not going." Brooke replied nonchalantly.

"Brooke…this was your idea in the first place. You are not making me go by myself!" Haley crossed her arms over her chest.

"Haley, you'll have more fun without me there…trust me. And plus you'll have two smoking hot guys all to yourself." Brooke said, hoping her sister would agree. But was proven wrong when she heard the next few words that came out of Haley's mouth.

'You're going whether you like it or not." Haley said, marching back into the kitchen.

Brooke sighed. "This is going to be a long summer."

JLM

A/N: So what did you guys think about this chapter? I updated in less than a month this time, so hopefully that makes up for the last update! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed: jenanistonrockz, gypsywoman1, RealLuvAlways

Once again guys, don't forget to review! I love to hear what you guys think!! And if you guys have any suggestions for the story I would love to hear them!!

~Dee


	5. Difficult

**A/N: **Sooner than 2 months, yea!!

**Dedication: **Ok so this chapter is dedicated to Rece (RealLuvAlways)…she's had hip surgery, so this is a gift to her, hoping she gets better and everything!! Hope the surgery went good, hun! I know it took 2 weeks and not less, but hey it was close, lol.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from supernatural or one tree hill. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Enjoy!!

JLM

Chapter 4: Difficult

"We're stopping to get some pie." Dean said nostalgically.

Sam turned to look at his older brother. "Are you serious? You gave me a hard time about going to the bathroom. But when you're hungry we can stop…which is _all_ the time might I add."

Sam was beyond livid with his brother. Dean would give him a hard time just about using the bathroom. But when Dean wanted pie, let alone _any_ kind of food they could stop.

"It's my car…and maybe if you would have gone any of the times we stopped to get something to eat like a good boy, than I wouldn't have given you such a hard time." Dean chuckled, "Plus I really _want _some pie." he than turned into a small diner. He could not wait to get his hands on some pie.

"I didn't have to go any of those times." Sam stated.

The younger Winchester could not wait to get away from his brother. Dean was absolutely driving him crazy. First it was the music that they were listening to. Dean would put in the same tracks over and over again. Than it was the fact that Dean wouldn't stop when Sam had to go to the bathroom. Its not like he had any control over it; when you have to go, you have to go.

"Sammy, you have to try some of this pie." Dean said, shoving another bite into his mouth. "Its almost as good as sex."

The taller Winchester just growled in response.

JLM

Brooke was sitting on the couch, flipping through peoples magazine. She'd been trying all morning to get Haley to stop bugging her, but nothing would work. "Haley, for the last time. I. Am. Not. Going!" she said emphasizing each word.

Haley came out of the bathroom, putting a hand on each hip. "And for the last time, Brooke. You. Are. Going." Brooke rolled her eyes. "This isn't like you. Usually you're the one dragging me out of the apartment to go out." Haley paused, trying to find the best words for her next statement. "And ya know what…I'll _drag _you out of this apartment _screaming_, if I have to. And _trust_ me, you don't want it to come to that." Haley stated, storming back into the bathroom.

Brooke groaned.

Did Haley really not get that she didn't want to go out?

Sure Brooke thought Dean and Sam were cute. No, scratch that, she thought they were both _smoking _hot. But it didn't mean that she was ready for this dating thing anymore. The last few days had been torture for her, and she honestly regretted ever coming up with the idea in the first place.

But seeing the way she'd made Haley act, made her smile. After 18 years of being sisters, _finally_ Brooke was able to rub off on Haley.

Was it a good thing? She didn't know the answer to that question yet, she would though once the Winchesters showed up, and she was dreading that moment, because the brunette didn't know how it _would_ turn out.

Surprisingly, Haley was feeling the same way that Brooke was. She was dreading the moment when they would show up; she wasn't going to show it though. "Oh…and they should be here within the next hour. So you might want to get ready." Haley shouted so Brooke could hear her.

JLM

"Dean are you sure its 206 and not 205, cause that 6 looks like a 5 to me?" Sam asked skeptically, shoving the post it note in his brothers face. He didn't want to go to the wrong apartment and seem like a complete ass; but his brother didn't seem to care.

Eyeing the post it note Sam held in his face was starting to irk him. So he pushed it out of his face, glaring at his younger brother. "I think I can read my own handwriting, Sammy." he stated, knocking on the door annoyed.

When the front door opened both Winchesters were surprised, when they saw a man opening the door, and not one of the girls.

The unknown man was wearing plaid boxers, with a white wife beater. He had fair skin, and brown hair with blond highlights. With a big smirk on his face growing wider, while eyeing the Winchesters.

The presence of the man hadn't bothered them. The only thing that did was wondering who the man was. That was until they noticed the man looking them both up and down, eyeing them hungrily. Which made both Winchesters step back from the door. "This must be _my_ lucky day." the guy said, licking his lips.

There was a horrified look on Sam's face, while Dean was smirking. Why was Dean smirking? Sam didn't know, but found out as soon as the words left Dean's mouth.

"I don't swing that way, buddy. But Francis over here might be interested." Dean said gesturing to Sam.

The man seemed a little disappointed at first, until he turned all of his attention to Sam. "Well than Francis…would you like to come in?"

Sam glowered at his brother. "He was just joking." Sam said uneasily. "But does um…um Brooke and Haley live here?"

Dean chuckled at his brothers obvious uncomfortable-ness. It never seized to amaze him, at how much Sam got nervous in situations like this. Situations that he always put him in.

The weird thing was was that the unknown guy didn't show in any way that he was disappointed. "No, they live right next door. 205." he answered.

Sam was about to speak, but stopped when he heard the man start to speak again.

"But Francis…if you _ever_ want to stop by, I'm usually home around 6 every night." the man winked, and than proceeded by shutting the door.

Sam pushed past his brother. "Thanks a lot, Dean."

"What'd I do?" he asked, innocently.

"Never mind." Sam said, he wasn't in the mood to play his brothers games. "And I told you it was 205." he hissed at Dean.

"So, sue me. How was I suppose to know that was a 5 and not a 6?"

"Its your handwriting!" Sam answered, heatedly. "I knew I shouldn't of let you write it down. I'm surprised we even made it to the right apartment building." he said glowering at his brother once again.

Dean shrugged. The whole thing amused him, and he didn't care if it showed.

Sam decided to ignore his brother. If he didn't, he was afraid he might strangle him.

"Are ya gonna knock on the door or what?" Dean asked.

This was it. They were finally going to meet Brooke and Haley.

JLM

Brooke really hated her sister at this moment. Bitch was being a Haley, and it was royally pissing her off.

She realized that she didn't like the fact that she did in fact rub off on her sister, because she just would _not_ give up. And this whole thing was just absolutely driving her crazy. Brooke scolded herself for ever coming up with this ridiculous idea.

"Brooke their going to be here any sec…" Haley was cut off by the knocking at door.

"_Uh-oh!" their was no way Brooke was gonna get out of this date now._

"I'll get it!" Brooke shouted to Haley.

She walked over to the door. Haley was going to get her way unfortunately. But Brooke was _not_ going to make it an _easy _victory for her younger sister.

"Here it goes." she mumbled opening the door.

JLM

**A/N: **Cliffhanger!! I'm sure all of you guys probably all hate me right now, especially since I promised they would finally meet this chapter! But the thing is I'm having a rough time trying to right the meeting, and the date…so I decided to just post this for now, rather than making you guys wait another 2 months, which I didn't want to do!! Plus I want those 2 things to be perfect for you guys, so I'm not gonna settle! Hopefully this doesn't stop your guys review, cause they seriously make me write faster!!

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed: **gypsywoman1, jenanistonrockz, JENSENISMYHOMEBOY, RealLuvAlways

Once again guys, don't forget to review! I love to hear what you guys think!! And if you guys have any suggestions for the story I would love to hear them!!

~Dee


	6. Out of Everyone's Control

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, never have never will, unfortunately... I only own the brunette with the blond highlights from the previous chapter (who you guys will see more of)

******Dedication:** Finallyxbreathe

**A/N:** So you guys can all thank **Finallyxbreathe **for getting my lazy ass to finally write this chapter! Two years, my god... I'll be surprised if anyone is still reading this after that long delay in updates.

Enjoy!

**-JLM-**

**_Chapter 5: Out of Everyone's Control_**

If any one would ask Brooke Davis 50 years from now what her most memorable moment in life was, it would not be meeting them. At least that's what she would be telling everybody else. She would not be telling you that her brain was working in over drive while she looked at both of the men; that she had made mental notes of everything that had happened in the first 5 minutes of meeting them. Like hearing her sister curse in the background while she assumed that clank she heard was from something falling on the floor. Or that she would never forget that when she opened the door she had smelt old leather, musty books, soap, and a hint of apple pie? She would never admit any of those things.

The shorter Winchester stepped closer to the door and her mouth fell agape. She quickly slammed her mouth shut when he started to speak. "I'm Dean. And this," he patted the taller one on the back, "is my younger brother, Sammy."

"Sam," the younger one mumbled.

Normally she would have given Sam her famous smile. He had her interest peeked. He was extremely tall. Not that un-proportioned, lanky kind of tall, but the kind where most women would refer to him as tall dark and handsome. There was also something about him that screamed innocent, and she wanted to be the one to corrupt him. However, she couldn't divert her energy from the slump she was in to: the flirty, party girl that would like nothing better than to just let her imagination run wild with the things she would love to do to Sam.

Brooke shook her thoughts away, and just like with anything else when she would be in emotional turmoil; she'd fake annoyance and a care free demeanor.

Instead of introducing herself to them she gave her best 'who the hell do you think you are' look, "Haley," she whined, "your boyfriends are here."

"Sam," Dean smirked, "I don't think she wants us here."

The petite brunette couldn't help but find that that ridiculous smirk he had plastered on his face was irritating the hell out of her. Instead of biting back the retort that was on the tip of her tongue like she knew she should have, she smirked right back at him, "Wow, you must be a genius to of been able to figure that one out."

"Just very intuitive, sweetheart," he answered.

Haley slowly made her way towards the three people standing by the door. She hated to admit that the guy that clearly had her sisters blood boiling was the one she was attracted to. Now its not that she didn't think that Sam was cute too, it was just that his brother had this bad boy persona thing going on that was intriguing to her. Apparently Brooke thought he was volitile. And the tiny blond couldn't help but thank the heavens, that at least her and the brunette wouldn't be fighting over the same brother.

When Haley noticed that Brooke was about to blow up, she walked faster towards them, hoping she would stop the train wreck that was about to occur.

Brooke glowered at him. "I am not yo…"

"Well as interesting as this…" Haley interrupted, "…is, why don't you guys come inside for a few minutes so Brooke can finish getting ready and then we can be on our way."

"I'm not going anywhere with him," she stated, glaring at Dean.

"Could you just um," Haley discreetly grabbed a hold of her sisters arm and started to yank her towards the bedroom, "just give us one second."

"Ow… that hurts!" Brooke squeaked, pulling her arm out of her sisters grasp.

"Ok listen sister," the blond hissed, "I joined the cheerleading squad, when you didn't want that bitch Rachel to be on the team; whenever you needed help in algebra I would put aside my own work to help you; beacause uhhh, you! So if you don't suck it up and go on this date, then I swear the guys will be the least of your worries, got it?" she smiled sweetly at the Winchesters, "Ok great, we're going."

**-JLM-**

"Sam, you've been holding out on me. This is awesome," Dean gestured to the college party that was going on around them.

Brooke had told them she knew a guy at Duke that was throwing a party tonight. And that she thought it was the perfect place for them to go.

Sam glanced at his brother, before turning his attention back over to the girls that were over in the corner 'talking' more like arguing if you asked him, "I wouldn't know. I usually spend my time at the library studying."

Dean stared at his brother in disbelief. There was something seriously wrong with him. What kind of person doesn't at least take a break every once in a while just to have a little bit of fun. Well, his brother actually, "How are we even related?"

The younger Winchester has asked himself the same thing a few times.

When they had left the girls apartment a few hours ago, the brunette had done a complete 180 and had sauntered over to Sam, grabbed him by the elbow and started skipping with him in tow. Sam was originally taken off guard by the tiny girls bluntness. But after a minute or two, he took it as her way of trying to make his brother jealous. From the way that Dean had looked at her, and started to tease her, he knew that the older Winchester was attracted to the brunette. It was a good thing, he thought, that his brother thought that Brooke was attractive. Because he on the other hand was tranfixed on the blond.

When she had made her way over to them, and he had taken his eyes off the two people arguing before him to look at her, she had taken his breath away. The way she had commanded the rooms attention, in such a shy manner when she had first spoken, and then had been very forceful with her sister in the hallway, had done something to Sam. It was surreal to him. But instead of getting the chance to talk to her one on one like he wanted too, he had instead gotten the opportunity to talk to her older sister. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just that he would rather have talked to the blond, just like he knew his brother would have rather talked to the brunette.

The shorter Winchester looked in the direction that his brother was staring. His eyes got glued to Brooke. The brunette that was swaying her hips to the music, while she got the younger Davis' wrath. When he met the older Davis, he had noticed that she was fiesty. And no matter what he had said to her, she had no problem with going right back at him. He found it hot. Usually women would listen to his smart ass remarks, never debate him on it. He couldn't help but find that refreshing. And the fact that she was gorgeous didn't hurt either.

**-JLM-**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Haley all but shouted at Brooke.

Brooke giggled. She couldn't remember the last time, she felt so free. Maybe she should do this more often. Go out, get drunk, pretend to be someone else for a few hours, "Haley," she drawled out, "dance with me."

In the entire 18 years that the blonds been alive, she had never seen her sister like this. Sure she would go out every once in a while and get drunk, she was a teenager for christs sake. But she would never loose control. Never act like she was someone other then her sister. This was new territory for Haley. She didn't know how to get through to the older Davis. Make her listen to reason.

Haley grabbed onto Brooke's arm, "We're going."

The older Davis pulled her arm out of the blond's grasp, "I'm not going anywhere," she stated, "Don't you remember your the one that wanted me to get out and have some fun. Well just cuz it's not the kind of fun you had in mind, isn't my fault. But if you want to go so bad, than take Dean with you. And tell Sam that if he wants to stay and have some fun, then I'll be over here waiting."

It was getting harder and harder for her to surpress her anger, at the brunette. It was infuriating. However, it was more than that. She was dissappointed in her sister, and hurt. So instead of staying there and continuing the argument, she turned her back on Brooke, and made her way over to the Winchesters.

"Fine, have it your way," the younger Davis murmered.

**-JLM-**

**A/N**: So this chapter went in a complete different direction than I had originally planned, it took a life of its own. I hope this chapter was up to all of your standards, cuz i repeatedly went through this chapter, would delete what I wrote, and then start over. Than didn't have a muse for a long long time until I got that message from Finallyxbreathe. So this chapter was an extreme pain in the ass, and I'm still not sure if I even like it, but oh well I made you guys wait long enough...

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed: **gypsywoman1, RealLuvAlways, jenanistonrockz, fallenstacieb, Winchesterboysrock

I hope despite this 2 year delay in updating, you guys still have it in your hearts to review! I promise if any of you want to start throwing tomatoes or any kind of fruit or vegetable at me, I won't run and hide, I will take it full force lol

Review, with a cherry on top...

~D


End file.
